Blazefire
|pastaffie=The guardian cats, Loner |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=Blaze |mentor=Unknown |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''Tigerheart's Shadow'' |deadbooks=Unknown }} Blaze is a small white-and-ginger tom with amber eyes. History In the Super Editions ''Tigerheart's Shadow'' :Blaze, although unnamed, first appears as he follows Spire over to Dovewing. The kit asks if they were the cats Spire was looking for, weaving around his friend. Blaze's friend says he was expecting two cats, and Dovewing tells Tigerheart who the tom was. Blaze puffs out his chest, exclaiming that Spire is the best healer. He adds that he helps Spire, and in return, the black cat looks after him. :Spire doesn't acknowledge the ginger-and-white kit's words, and turns around. He leaves, and starts mumbling to himself. Blaze hurries after his friend, and asks if he wants food. Fierce pads past, and flicks her tail along his back, and tells him to go ask Mittens to help him hunt. The kit agrees and runs off, nudging Spire towards a tabby tom who is lying in a strip of sunshine. While Fierce says to Tigerheart that he's obviously met Spire, Tigerheart responds that Spire had said he was expecting them, and that Blaze had mentioned the black tom dreams of things while he watches the kit attempting to nose Mittens to his paws. Fierce purrs that Blaze is good for the healer, though she wouldn't know why a kit would want to spend so much time with such an odd cat, but they take care of each other. :When Tigerheart gathers the guardian cats in order to teach them fighting moves, Blaze sits excitedly beside Spire. He bounds forward after Spire offers to be the bat for the pair of invading foxes and brushes against the older tom, calling him brave and that he wants to go with him to be bait, as a fox would never suspect a kit. Spire touches his muzzle to Blaze's head and informs him that he has to stay with Dovewing, so he can keep her busy so she won't worry about Tigerheart. The healer flashes a gaze to Tigerheart, causing the warrior's whiskers to twitch in amusement as he thinks that Spire knows exactly how to deal with the kit, and may not be as crazy as he appears. :Blaze puffs his chest out and declares he can do that, trotting off to Dovewing while boasting he is the best at keeping cats busy as Spire tells Blaze he keeps him busy all the time, and Dovewing won't even think about Tigerheart with him around. After the foxes are driven away and their den filled, Spire is lying next to Blaze back at the guardian cats' home. Blaze shuffles closer to the skinny tom, and asks Spire if he'll teach him with herb is which. The black tom reponds that of course he will, and licks the kit's head. :In the days that follow, Tigerheart awakens to see Spire getting up from his nest. The guardian cat glances back at Blaze, who is still sleeping amongst the furless pelts, before he creeps off towards the entrance. Tigerheart is confused, as Spire is normally never without the kit beside him. : Trivia Interesting Facts *Kate thinks that Blaze is three or four moons old by the start of the book.Revealed on Kate's blog *According to Kate, Blaze was an abandoned/lost kit Spire found while he was out and about.Revealed on Kate's blog Quotes References and Citations de:Blazefi:Blazeru:Луч Category:Males Category:Clanless cats Category:Kits Category:Loners Category:ShadowClan cats Category:Tigerheart's Shadow characters Category:Supporting characters Category:Guardian cats